El masajista
by Eva-san
Summary: Un masaje que termino en una ardiente sesión de sexo. two-shot MeixNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** Mei x Naruto

 **Género:** Erótico – lemon

 **Cantidad de capítulos:** 2

Titulo: **El masajista**

* * *

-Señora, lo sentimos mucho pero la masajista se ha puesto enferma y no  
disponemos de nadie, salvo que quiera que le dé el masaje el masajista de la sección masculina. –dijo la recepcionista del Spa.

Me quedé unos momentos dudando, pero enseguida respondí que no me  
importaba que lo que necesitaba era mi masaje semanal. Nunca me había dado un masaje un hombre. En esos sitios existe la separación por sexos, a los hombres les dan masajes a los hombres, y a las mujeres, las mujeres, supongo que será por el hecho de que el masaje corporal completo implica quedarte  
completamente desnuda.

-Acompáñeme por favor.

Como siempre me acompañaron a la salita de masaje, donde, ya sola, me  
desnudé, me tumbé en la camilla boca abajo, con la toalla, tapándome  
de la cintura para abajo. Al momento oí abrirse la puerta y al  
girar la cabeza vi entrar a uno de los hombres más sexualmente atractivos  
que había conocido nunca.

Alto, rubio, con unos ojos azules impresionantes y una sonrisa  
encantadora, un joven guapísimo. Iba completamente vestido de blanco,  
con una camiseta ajustada que dejaba adivinar un pecho ancho y  
poderoso, los pantaloncitos cortos que llevaba, igualmente blancos  
dejaban al descubierto unas piernas fuertes y musculadas, en la  
entrepierna se veía el bulto de su "paquete", que, en principio, parecía  
nada despreciable.

Lo más atrayente de él era, como ya he dicho, el magnetismo sexual que  
se desprendía de todo su cuerpo. Fue tan grande el impacto sexual que me  
produjo que sentí como mi vagina se humedecía y contraía, como  
preparándose para una penetración que ella, antes que yo, deseaba.

Al entrar me preguntó. –buenos días, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy el masajista.

-Mei Terumi.

Él asintió y sonrió dejándome deslumbrada.

-¿La señora se dará un masaje corporal completo?.

A lo que respondí, con un hilo de voz para no dejar traslucir el deseo que  
se había apoderado de mi persona, -si.

Se acercó a la camilla y con toda naturalidad me quitó la toalla dejándome completamente desnuda. Sentí un escalofrío de deseo recorrer  
todo mi cuerpo y como aumentaba la humedad entre mis piernas. Comenzó por masajearme la espalda y el cuello con movimientos lentos, pero fuertes, recorriendo cada uno de mis músculos que al paso de sus manos se des contractaban y relajaban.

 **Continuara.**


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: **El masajista**

 **Parte final**

* * *

Naruto se acercó a la camilla y con toda naturalidad me quitó la toalla dejándome completamente desnuda. Sentí un escalofrío de deseo recorrer  
todo mi cuerpo y como aumentaba la humedad entre mis piernas. Comenzó por masajearme la espalda y el cuello con movimientos lentos, pero fuertes, recorriendo cada uno de mis músculos que al paso de sus manos se des contractaban y relajaban.

A continuación siguió con los muslos, recorriéndolos de abajo  
arriba y de arriba abajo. Cuando sus manos se acercaban a mi entrepierna  
no podía reprimir un estremecimiento de placer y sensualidad, mientras mi vagina seguía desprendiendo jugos, que llegado ese momento, habían empezado a resbalar de mi coño y habían mojado ligeramente la sábana de debajo.

-¿Le importaría darse la vuelta, señora?

Me la di, exponiendo mis pechos y mi pubis desnudo a su mirada. Al darme la vuelta y tumbarme boca arriba, había dejado mis piernas ligeramente  
entreabiertas, por lo que no podía dejar de ver mi pubis húmedo y  
abierto como estaba. Con los ojos entrecerrados vi como su mirada se  
detuvo en mi coño, sintiendo el deseo sexual que le vino y como el  
bulto de su entrepierna creció ligeramente.

Comenzó con mis muslos, igual que antes de arriba abajo y de abajo  
arriba, pero ahora noté que sus manos se acercaban más que antes a  
mi entrepierna. Sentía mis jugos vaginales resbalar de mi coño,  
humedeciéndome el canalillo entre éste y el ano. Era algo que no podía  
dejar de darse cuenta y por el tamaño que iba adquiriendo su  
paquete era evidente que se había dado cuenta de mi excitación y  
deseo.

Sus manos cada vez se acercaban más y más a mi entrepierna, hasta  
que cada vez que subían por mis muslos llegaban a rozar ligeramente  
mi coño. El deseo que sentía era cada vez mayor, mi vagina estaba empapada y  
deseaba más con cada roce la penetración.

Cuando sus manos rozaron de nuevo mi coño, abrí mis  
piernas, lo suficiente para hacerle entender que deseaba otra clase de  
masaje más íntimo y sexual.

Se incorporó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que cerró con llave y desnudándose al llegar a la camilla, se echó encima de mí, penetrándome de un solo golpe al mismo tiempo que su boca buscaba y encontraba la mía y su lengua penetraba hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Mi vagina se cerró al sentir su pene  
dentro de mí, apretándolo en un movimiento involuntario como para  
no dejarlo salir.

Sentía sus empujones en el fondo de mi coño, dándome un placer intenso, al mismo tiempo que sentía su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso sobre el mío,  
apretándome los pechos con el suyo y su lengua apresando la mía.

Levanté mis piernas, apresando sus nalgas con mis pantorrillas, y su pene  
penetró más profundamente dentro de mí. Las oleadas de placer previas al  
orgasmo empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, hasta que sentí como si todo  
mi cuerpo estallara mientras mis piernas le empujaban más adentro de  
mí y mi vagina apresaba su pene como para impedirle salir.

Al sentir mi orgasmo sus movimientos se aceleraron haciéndose más  
rápidos y más profundos hasta que estalló, a su vez, su orgasmo. Cuando  
sentí su semen caliente golpeando el fondo de mi coño y las pulsaciones  
de su pene dentro de mí, me vino un segundo orgasmo, más suave y  
pequeño que el primero, pero no por ello menos agradable y excitante.

Cuando se incorporó, me levanté de la camilla y me dirigí al cuarto de  
baño para lavarme. Al volver ya no estaba. Me vestí y salí. Ese "masaje"  
dejó mi cuerpo mucho más relajado y satisfecho que los masajes normales.

Fin


End file.
